


Guardian of Midgard

by WillowFlickerman



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFlickerman/pseuds/WillowFlickerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's in trouble with Odin. Again. So he heads to Midgard in a self-imposed exile, and what happens there changes his life forever. (Description and tags will change as the story evolves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of Midgard

"You're lucky no one was killed!" Thor bellowed. He was trying to keep his temper in check but Loki, as always, wasn't making it easy.

"How was I to know it'd knock out the power supply to the dungeons?" Loki retorted. "Of course, if _I'd_  had even half the cosy chats with Father you've had - "

"This, again? You're really trying to put this on me?"

A single click announced the opening of a door. The brothers simultaneously glanced across the room at the gold-clad guard who had silently appeared.

"The All-Father requests your presence, my lord."

"Which of us?" Thor demanded brusquely.

"Let's take a guess..." Loki smirked.

Just minutes later though, the young God of Mischief was no longer smirking. In fact, a singularly dark look was clouding in his topaz eyes as he stormed across the palace to his chambers. Nobody approached him, nobody dared. Servants paused in alcoves to avoid him, and those who had been on the receiving end of his tricks in the past actively ducked back into the rooms from whence they'd come. When Loki was in a rage, anybody was game and they all knew it.

The prince threw himself onto his bed, sulking furiously. _One more trick like that and I'll take every drop of magic within you..._ Those had been his father's words, and Loki hadn't taken kindly to them. One more trick and Odin would take every drop of magic? Loki didn't think so. Loki didn't think so at all.


End file.
